


First Impressions

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, He's hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, MerMay, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), Poor Keith, he's being a good boyfriend before they're even dating, it's a little angsty, keith thinks lance is a god, lance fixes him up, mermaid au, not hurt badly, this is how they meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Lance and Keith meet each other.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thank you all for the lovely comments you've been leaving! It was pretty much a consensus to write Keith and Lance meeting for the first time and this was so much fun to write.
> 
> Also, speaking of comments, this past day or two I've been unable to really respond (or even read) most of them because I've been in a deadline crunch for my senior capstone. Tomorrow I'll be catching up and responding to all you lovely readers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece!

Lance’s first impression of Keith was that he needed help. The red mer was struggling to breath, caught in a fisherman’s net, with a hook down his throat. He was trying desperately to click for help and to breathe, but everything was coming out muddled and every breath through his gills was punctuated by a little burst of red.

Lance dropped the bubbles he was carrying and shot forward to Keith.

<Hold on, I’m here, I can help you> he reassured the other mer.

He tried to pause in his struggles but the net was being dragged up through the water and the panic in his eyes was clear.

Lance, not knowing what else to do, grabbed a thick piece of rope between his teeth and ripped, hard. He thought he might have knocked one of his teeth loose but he didn’t care—they were the sharpest part of his body and it was the only way to get the other out. It took a few good rips, but then the other mer was free.

Keith’s first impression of Lance was that he must be some ancient sea god who was answering his prayer.

Lance’s first words, <Hold on, I’m here, I can help you> calmed something inside Keith, even as he was getting pulled closer and closer to the surface and the humans there.

When the blue mer started sawing through the netting with his teeth Keith tried his hardest not to panic. There was no way this was going to work. He was going to be chopped up and eaten, or whatever it was humans did with their prey.

But then he was free and he was sinking towards the ground in exhaustion and pain.

<Hey> the blue mer clicked at him, grabbing him by the bicep and bringing him to rest against a rock. <I’m going to try and get that out of your throat.>

The hook was burning in his throat but it had been the less of his worries. And, besides, it wouldn’t kill him. He didn’t think.

<Can you open your mouth?>

Doing so made his throat stretch uncomfortably and the burning spread. He thought he might taste blood. But the blue mer was gentle with his fingers against Keith’s cold skin.

<Alright, I’m going to have to stick a finger down your throat a bit. Try not to gag because it might rip through your gills even more. First I’m going to press the hook in a bit more. I’m Lance, by the way. Thought it might be uncomfortable to have a stranger sticking their fingers down your throat.> 

Keith made a noise of assent that was also a whimper of pain. He had been scared quite a bit in his life, but this was terrifying.

Lance made quick work of it and Keith only gagged a little at the finger down his throat. He tried hard not to black out but in the moment that the hook was dislodged he was filled with pain and whited out for a moment. When he came to Lance was holding the hook and the fishing line that had been attached to it in his hands. A chunk of skin had lodged itself on the edge and Keith felt liquid trickling down the back of his throat.

He felt the side of his neck, where his gills were. They were bleeding sluggishly. Probably nothing to worry about. Hopefully.

<Does that feel better?> Lance asked worriedly.

Keith nodded. He tried to speak, coughed, and tried again.

<Thank you> he said.

<Glad I was here to help.>

<I’m Keith.>

<Well, hello Keith. Hopefully this isn’t the only time we see each other. I know it’s a big ocean and all, but this feels a bit like a bonding moment.> 

Keith was able to chirp out a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another question for you: I'm going to write another guppy story for tomorrow but you have options as to what you'd rather read:
> 
> 1) A story with cuddling.
> 
> 2) A story with Klance trying to get alone time.
> 
> (One of these has angst in it but I'm not telling you which.) Cheers!


End file.
